This invention relates to a switching technology for a computer for executing a service in a computer system including a plurality of computers.
In a computer system, there is known a booting method in which a server starts a service by using information stored in an external storage apparatus coupled to the server. Such a computer system is configured so that an active server for executing a service and a standby server for taking over the service are set in advance in order to handle a failure.
In a case where a failure occurs in the active server in such a configuration as described above, a management server or the like sets a world wide name (WWN) assigned to an HBA of the active server for an HBA of the standby server as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-164305. In this manner, it is possible to switch from the active server to the standby server.